Não há nada
by Juvia-Fox
Summary: O que reflete em meus olhos, não possui significado.  O que não reflete nos meus olhos, não existe.


"**O que é isso que está ali?"**

Um dia ele já compreendeu o que eram as coisas não palpáveis. Já compreendeu as coisas que não se pode ver. Já compreendeu um sentimento. Já compreendeu um _coração_. Mas agora, ele esqueceu de sua humanidade. Ela foi deixada para trás há muito tempo. O motivo, não se sabe...

Após sua _morte_, ele perdeu tudo o que um dia o tornava humano.

"**Não há nada****"**

Quando acordara, se viu no meio de algo completamente desconhecido. Aquele era um lugar onde a luz não poderia alcançar. Mas nessa escuridão, ele era o único que possuía uma cor. Ou a falta dela. Branco...

"**Eu nasci nas profundezas, onde a luz não alcança.****"**

Ele não estava sozinho naquele lugar de trevas. Haviam mais pessoas, ou criaturas. Porém eles eram de mesma cor que as trevas. Olhavam para ele. Famintos. Queriam alimentar-se para evoluir, mas Ulquiorra, não. Ele apenas queria ficar sozinho para viver seu vazio.

"**Envolto pelas trevas. Incerto sobre o futuro. Nascido sobre aqueles resíduos negros... Completamente negros.****"**

A sua diferença era o que chamava a atenção daqueles outros. E era a sua diferença que só fazia que ele quisesse ficar longe de tudo e de todos.

"**Eu possuía um corpo alvo. Meus companheiros tinham corpos negros. Esses corpos negros... Com suas bocas descobertas e olhos reluzentes... Sem dúvidas, devoravam algo. E então...****"**

Se todos eram diferentes dele, não havia sentido em continuar ali. Ainda mais por eles quererem devorar o que não havia em Ulquiorra. Decidiu que a única coisa que lhe restava, seria vagar sem rumo.

"**Em mim nada havia.****"**

Caminhou pelo deserto. Sozinho. Talvez nem sua sombra estivesse lhe fazendo companhia. O vento soprava, em silêncio. Não sabia para onde iria, na verdade, isso não importava. Nada em sua vida importava. A meia lua do Hueco Mundo era a única coisa que o observava, mas de toda forma, estava longe demais para ser considerada uma companheira.

"**Eu não sentia nada.**

**Não.**

**Eu fui incapaz de notar que o que eu sentia era **_**vazio**_**.****"**

Ele se tornou incapaz de tudo. Incapaz de ouvir. Incapaz de comer. Incapaz de sentir o cheiro. Incapaz de sentir o toque. Incapaz de dormir. Não possuía companheiros. Ele apenas... Vagava sozinho.

"**O que reflete em meus olhos, não possui significado. **

**O que não reflete nos meus olhos, não existe.****" **

Vagando... Vagando...

Vagando... Vagando...

Vagando...

Vagando...

"**Quando dei por mim... Encontrei algo extraordinário.****"**

Vários gravetos. Aglomerados como uma colônia. Porém, mortos. Sem qualquer sinal de terem vida. Secos. Sem cor. Ele olhou para os gravetos. Ele via a si mesmo.

"**Foi, de certa forma, o local de nascimento...**

**Foi a primeira vez...**

**... Que algo chamou a atenção dos meus olhos.****"**

Ele via a si mesmo. Era ali que deveria estar. Então, jogou-se naquele monte de vazio.

" **Sem cor. Sem som. Sem fragrância. Não interagia com nada. Apenas existia. Foi a existência mais próxima do **_**vazio**_** que meus olhos encontraram. Eu atirei o meu corpo... Naquele grande **_**vazio**_**.****"**

Quando atirou-se, enquanto os galhos mais resistentes quebravam-lhe a máscara óssea que cobria seu rosto. Feriam sua pele pálida, mas não se importou. Ele era incapaz de sentir a dor. Ficou ali, deitado. Olhando para o nada.

"**Nada havia ali. Minha visão se esvaiu, e eu me dissolvi no vazio. Senti como se tudo tivesse desaparecido.****"**

Felicidade...

Ele estava sonhando. Quando abriu os olhos viu o rosto daquela jovem de quem ficara responsável. Ela tinha se assustado.

– WAH! – ela exclamou. – Você me assustou!

Logo ela sorriu. Ulquiorra havia pego no sono enquanto esperava que ela terminasse sua refeição.

– Eu ia te acordar, mas você acordou sozinho. Tomei um susto! – ela ainda sorria para ele. – Mas estou surpresa em saber que você consegue dormir, Ulquiorra-kun.

– Ulquiorra. – ele falou.

Ela não entendeu.

– Eu já disse para não se referir a mim como um humano. – ele disse. – Me chame de Ulquiorra. Apenas isto. – ele completou.

O leve sorriso da jovem se desfez...

"**Se a felicidade existe neste mundo...**

**...Então ela deve ser algo que se assemelha ao completo **_**vazio**_**.**

**O **_**vazio**_** significa não ter nada, e não ter nada a perder.**

**Se isto não é ser feliz, então, o que é?****"**

O _vazio_ era tudo o que ele conhecia. Tudo o que ele não conhecia. A razão da sua existência, ou a falta dela.

"**O que reflete em meus olhos, não possui significado.**

**O que não reflete nos meus olhos, não existe.**

**Não há nada.**

**Em você...**

**...e em mim.****"**


End file.
